


Капитан не одобряет

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: визуал G - PG [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Captain America is not happy, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Illustrations, Kittens, Poster
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: – Я поддерживаю всех, кто в этом нуждается, – говорит Стив, и Пеппер взволнованно хватает Тони за руку, так, что тот едва не роняет планшет. – Ну, кроме террористов, – добавляет Стив хмуро. – И педофилов. И тех, кто топит котят. Не надо топить котят. – Он смотрит прямо в камеру с этим своим а-ты-послужил-стране?!-грозным взглядом.
Series: визуал G - PG [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845142
Comments: 25
Kudos: 158
Collections: 3 Визуал нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Капитан не одобряет

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Перемены](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280740) by [fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020), [TreggiDi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi). 



> Белый котик спит, у него всё хорошо.


End file.
